Throw Logic Out the Door
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Logically, she knew that it was better for the world for him to be Gabriel Gray. But late at night, when she was clawing at the sheets while he made her scream ... she only wanted Sylar. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sylar/Claire fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Heroes. I am not, and never will be, Tim Kring. _

_..._

_A/N: Alrighty, this was number 64 on my list of Sylar/Claire fics to write. Honestly, every time I start to write a fic for this pairing, five new ideas pop into my head. Hopefully I can get this one down and finished before I'm assaulted with more. _

_This one takes place after the season 4 finale. Several years in the future, but no exact date. _

_I hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Claire Bennet knew that every person was made up of two different people. Their good side, and their bad side. Some people were more good, others were more bad. It definitely seemed as thought there was more bad in the world, than there was good.

She knew this, and so she knew that there were two sides to the man who'd once haunted her nightmares. There was Sylar, the one she'd first met. Sylar, who had terrorized her, killed countless people, and had stolen her power. Sylar, who for so long had been a villain; the Boogeyman, as some liked to call him. Then there was the other side of him, the good side: Gabriel Gray. A quiet, pleasant, shy watchmaker, who only wanted to make his mother happy. A good person, who never wanted to do harm, and would sooner kill himself than become a mass murderer.

Many years had passed since her swan-dive off the Ferris Wheel. So much had changed from that one moment, some good changes, and a lot of bad.

But she wasn't thinking about that now. She was amazed she could even form a coherent thought at the present moment, what with the fire that was currently consuming her entire body.

Sylar had changed, too. She hadn't believed it at first, but he'd proven it to her over time. He really did want to be good. He wanted to be a hero, not a villain. What's more, he wanted to be _her_ hero.

Claire wondered if she was the only one who could tell the difference. Not many people still alive knew much about "Sylar", as he was known. They didn't see him as a brutal killer who would do anything for power; anything to fuel the fiery hunger than drove him. No, they only saw Gabriel, the man with so many powers, who strived to protect them. Yes, he had definitely changed in the last several years.

But there were times when Sylar still came to the surface. Now was one of those times.

Logically, Claire knew that it was better for the world for him to be Gabriel Gray. But this late at night, when she was clawing at the sheets while he made her scream in pure ecstasy ... she only wanted Sylar. Not even she could lie and say she wanted Gabriel, because the name that was torn from her lips in the height of her passion ... Sylar. Always Sylar.

Sylar was the only one who set her body on fire, Sylar was the one who made her laugh while she was crying. Sylar was the only one who knew that even she had a dark side, and coaxed it to come out to play while they were alone in their room. Sylar, not Gabriel, made her shiver and tremble with every stroke down her spine, and every thrust into her depths.

The Specials needed Gabriel Gray on their side, to protect them and keep the inner monster at bay. But Claire Bennet? She needed Sylar ... sometimes, he was the only thing that got her through the day. That wicked smirk and silent promise of what was to come as soon as they were alone together.

She didn't know when it had happened that she had started seeing him as more than just a psychopath ... but now she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. And she didn't ever want to.

...

_The end. _

_Short, I know. I'll try to make my next fics longer. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
